


End Again: The Lost One

by ana_tomato



Series: End Again: [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Science Fiction, Tragedy, bc im bad things happen, shits happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_tomato/pseuds/ana_tomato
Summary: Changkyun and Minhyuk became friends when  Changkyun’s family moved in on the little village where Minhyuk lives. The one is a warm sunshine child yet the other is not and as gloomy as the night sky but they clicked in almost instant, since then they became inseparable





	End Again: The Lost One

**Author's Note:**

> please support me! lol

The moving trucks all lined out, just outside the house where sunny sunshine child Lee Minhyuk lives in, out of full curiosity he went out as soon as he saw one of the movers jumped off the truck with his cap, fixing it. He approached the tall man, tugging on the hem of the older male, looking up.

“Are new… people coming… here?” Minhyuk tried his best to be understood by the man with an amused face, he squatted down to be on the boy’s level and nodded his head.

“As I know they also have a child with them” tapping his chin with the pen now on his hands, looking up in the sky then to the child in front of him “I think you two will get along, very well” he smiled again, standing up to help a fellow mover.

“Thank you Mister hand- hands- beautiful!!!” he finally finished what he wants to say, but he clearly knows it's not really the word, but it still works because it gives the same meaning, right? Minhyuk heard the beautiful man said thank you as he runs back to their home where he found his mother leaning against the door frame with a smile, though a brow is sticking up. Running up to hug her waist, he chimed that there was a new family moving in, with a kid with then she smiled at Minhyuk telling him to wash up because he needs to go to school.

 

Coming back from school, Minhyuk was visibly very pleased and everyone in the village never saw this kid looking sour or displeased, like never. Even if he scraped his knee from falling on the ground, or that one time he was with the kind old couple on their porch making lemonade where he accidentally squeezed lemon juice on his eyes, instead of crying from pain, he was crying from laughter hence the painfully red eyes. Everytime Minhyuk wakes up he’d be full of life and nothing will make him sad, nothing.

Skipping, his mother is behind him holding an umbrella to shield herself from the hot sun, when she heard Minhyuk squealed in delight, that made her immediately look at his direction with worry but as soon as her eyes landed on her son’s small body he was already running towards her, tugging on her sleeves to move faster with him.

There, they both found themselves on the front of the porch where the new family is going to live. Minhyuk cautiously went to the door to knock, but it suddenly opened making him fall and the kid who opened the door to scream for dear life, the kid's parents run towards their son afraid he got hurt but instead they only saw him looking at the child outside on the floor with wide eyes like their son’s has the same one.

“Are… you alright there kiddo?” the father asked Minhyuk as he went to him reaching out a hand, while his wife tended their shocked son.

“I’m really sorry, we scared your son” Minhyuk’s mother intervene going to her son’s back “Minhyuk was really excited to meet you since this morning” she let out a small laugh.

“Oh! I see, one of the movers actually told us about him” he chime as he told his son to come over to his side telling him to introduce himself to them.

“I’m… Im.. Changkkung” realizing his mistake he instantly went to hide behind his father’s legs completely disappearing while saying it's “Changkyun not Changkkung”

“Helllloooo!!! I’m Lee Minhyuk!!” he happily said his name “nice meeting you all!! Specially you Changkyun!” he runned over to Changkyun’s side to get his hand for a shake “im really glad there is a new kid here!!!!” mortified for no reason Changkyun took his hand back and tucked it on his jacket, mumbling a “me too”.

“We would like to invite you and your family for dinner tonight, though we haven’t actually unpacked everything, but please do come over for dinner we will be delighted” Mrs. Im, Changkyun’s mother said with her sweet voice. With that Minhyuk and his mother went back to their home just on the other side of the Im’s house.

After sometime of preparing something to bring to their new neighbor’s house for dinner, Minhyuk rolled out some of his best shirts to be worn tonight. He went back and forth asking his mother if this was ok or not, literally making a fashion show. His mother asked him why he is making such a fuss about what to wear when they are going for dinner with the Im’s and he just waved his hands saying first impressions last.

“But you already made your first impression to Changkyun when you fell on your butt” his mother snickered mixing the stew she’s cooking. Minhyuk was shocked when he was reminded of that unfaithful event, he screamed running up to his room saying he’ll have to change that one and slamming his door, leaving his mother laughing harder than she already has. 

“What’s up with that boy?” Mr.Lee the head of the house asked as he enters the door loosening his tie.

“You’ll know later honey” she went to his side, kissing his left cheek “we’ve been invited for dinner by the Im’s the new family who moved here” he gave her a knowing nod as he took off his jacket and hung it behind the door to help her cook.

On the other side of the street, at the Im’s where boxes are everywhere and a few furnitures are set while the others are still covered by whether a cloth, plastic wraps or boxes. It clearly says that “we’ve just moved in,hi”.

“Changkyun, honey can you help me set up some utensils on the table?” Mrs. Im asked him as she cut some carrots, while Changkyun was busy coloring at the living room with his father Mr.Im who is busy reading a book, as his legs were crossed.

“Yes mom… wait..for….a sec… just… a few more space…and I’m….done!” he stood up from the floor with the paper on his hands with an elephant drawn, as he went to show it to his father with proud smile then running to his mother’s side doing the same gesture, when he both heard his parents say good job, he gave his mother a thumbs up, then going back to the living room to place the paper to the floor, of course not forgetting to give his father a thumbs up as well. He then went back to the kitchen, took some of the utensils on the drawers, laying them on their respective places inside the mats.

“Changkyun dear, we also have three more guest” his mother chimed looking pass her shoulder “remember?” it's like something clicked on his brain and went back to the drawers whilst saying ‘ah yeaaaaaaaaah’

They then heard the doorbell rang, Mr.Im answered the door seeing the family from across the the street, with a smiley Minhyuk in front. He smiled at them letting them in, while Mr. Im said that Minhyuk is a handsome boy, with his hair swept on the side neatly wearing a brown sweater with Mickey Mouse designs. Mrs. Lee went to the kitchen to put down her stew and to help Mrs. Im with the cooking, while the fathers are talking about work and on the other side is a very awkward Changkyun and an ever so smiley Minhyuk watching him color a wolf… in silence… Changkyun was glad that he was… or maybe not.

“You know wolves are big!!! And i want to see one in real life!!!” Minhyuk chimed, getting slightly bored on how quiet Changkyun can be, though he just sat there for nowhere 1min “also my teacher in school said he has a dog that looks like a wolf, what is it called again papa?” he turned his head towards the older males, waiting for an answer, tilting his head.

“A musky?” Changkyun peeped, glancing at Minhyuk then back to his coloring book, whilst taking a gray colored crayon

“Almost but not quite Changkyun, it's a husky” Mr.Lee smiled as he gave them the answer, while Changkyun was hiding himself once again, but this time on his hoodie. A blush of pink paints his

“No need to be shy, we do mistakes and we’re children” sunshine child went to his side smiling taking off the hood on his head, ruffling Changkyun’s hair. “Aaaaaaawwwwww such a cutie!”. 

After some more time the ladies called the boys in for dinner, they spent the time talking and talking and eating, with the little boys casually talking, basically Minhyuk starting the chatting. He night ended up with both families saying goodnight to at each others.

Minhyuk went straight up to brush his teeth with his father and washing up he went to bed calling for his parents to tuck him in and to kiss him goodnight. On the other side of the street it was the same thing, they kissed Changkyun goodnight..

“When will I have my bed back?” Changkyun asked, looking at his parents before they can even leave.

“As soon as the last truck comes by tomorrow, we will fix your bed ok?” his father replied, turning off the lights and leaving the door barely ajar. Changkyun sighed looking outside with the sky slightly cloudy, where the moon and stars are hiding.

 

The next day came in. Minhyuk rose up from his bed when the warm sunlight hits his closed sleeping eyes, stretching up his limbs he looked on his alarm clock and to the calendar that is hanged up on his wall. It is saturday, thank god it's saturday he can visit the old couple again to play and ask stories from the two. He dressed up, washing his face, doing his little routine every morning before coming down to eat breakfast. He kissed his parents while greeting them goodmorning before settling down on his chair, to eat.

He told them what was his plans for the day, like any other weekends. His father has to warn him not to squeeze lemon into his eyes, cue a lot of screaming. It was chaotic but full of laughs, this is how fun they are everyday.

About to go out to the old couple, with a little bag of dried plums which his mother made for his old friends. Skipping down their porch he saw Changkyun with his mother watering the tree on their backyard, Minhyuk waved his hands to the two saying “good morning!” then skipping down to the old couple’s house.

There he saw Hyorin’s pet dog, crouching down to play with the dog for a little too much until he realized that he needs to go somewhere, he bid them laters and resumed on completing his tasks. Along the way he found Minho with his cousin Gunhee with their friends playing tag, he of course played along for a while. I mean who is he to reject an offer to play with the big kids, right? 

After an exhausting travel he arrived to his destination, which will only take him 5 minutes form their home to here, but his travel time was almost 2 hours because he went out at 8:25 am and it's already 10:20 am, can you even believe that?

The granny welcomed him with cold water to cool him down while drying him with a towel, laughing because Minhyuk said he got carried away from playing and he’s sorry. “That’s fine Hyukie, we don't mind it” the gramps said “we were actually watching you play around with the kids” he added as he gave him another glass of water.

They ate snacks and tell stories, this time Minhyuk told one about yesterday especially about the kid that just moved in, he kept on talking about how adorable Changkyun is specially when he introduced himself as “Changkkung” qouting the child’s name in the air as he does.

“Oh! Speaking of Changkyun there he is!!!!” Minhyuk screeched as his head turned towards the said kid’s current position. Changkyun on the other hand took hold of his father’s hand tugging him forward so they will be out of Minhyuk’s sight. 

But even if the younger would purposely ignore Minhyuk he still kept on calling him, attempts are futile if one may tell to Minhyuk but he still insists of calling Changkyun on the top of his lungs.

“Shy boy, if i may say” granny said smiling back at Changkyun’s father who waved for his son’s part, “ if you able to make him your friend, you two will be odd buds” she added as she ruffles Minhyuk’s hair messily, earning a laugh from the latter.

“Odd buds? What is that granny?” he asked while they went to gramps who is reading a newspaper with his legs crossed sitting on his rocking chair. 

“You’’ll know” granny simply answered the younger

“Odd buds… sounds fun!” he repeated happily while looking at the sky with his signature smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is to be honest an introduction of this story... lol please support me! find me at [Tumblr](http://tomatoholmes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
